


Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

by JocastaSilver



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Dark Sided Exile, F/M, dark au, minor Kreia bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocastaSilver/pseuds/JocastaSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even Kreia predicted how their paths would join. Sion/FemExile. Dark AU One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from my soft spot for Sion/FemExile, and my need to write a dark side ending where Sion lives.

Let the Bodies Hit the Floor  
“Great, maybe you and that Sith Lord can have a party after we’re all dead.” –Atton Rand  
Sion gasped as he tumbled onto the floor of the Trayus Academy. Ellia Dane had out matched him, in spite of his regeneration powers. “How?” he gasped, short of breath. “Why were you able to defeat me here?”  
She smirked slightly, her blue eyes carrying a familiar sulfuric tint to them. “Because you’re not the true master of the Dark Side, I am.”  
Sion shook his head in disbelief. Was she really saying that she was a master of the dark side? “No,” he stammered. “You haven’t been broken as I have.”  
Ellia smiled almost condescendingly down on him. “Well, as I see it, now’s my chance to learn just how far I’ve fallen.”  
Sion shook again, his worry for her safety, surprising himself. “You’ll lose. Traya….she’ll maim you. She’ll make you worse than dead.”  
At once, the smirk returned twofold to her face. “We shall see.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
As she marched into the Trayus Core, Ellia struggled to keep a straight face. Here she was, at the final leg of her quest vengeance against all those who had dared to harm her. The Jedi Masters who had exiled her for following Revan, Atris who had used her to draw out the Sith, and most of all, Kreia who had pretended friendship, only to manipulate her into destroying the Sith Lord who were her rivals. She laughed inwardly at the bewildered Sion she had left just outside the Trayus Core. Although, she was somewhat annoyed that he had killed Atton, she had admitted to herself that after a month or two, Atton had become boring. Even his jealousy at her pseudo relationship with Mical had not been enough for her to want to keep him.   
Sion on the other hand, was interesting. He was new ground to cover, new territory to conquer. He was darkness and Sith, which meant he understood the darkness in ways that even Atton, a former petty assassin could not fathom. He would understand how easy it had been to flood the prison cells containing her former allies with poison gas, how easy it was for her to let the pathetic Republic wither and die. Now all that was left was ridding herself of the old woman. Kreia or Traya as she was now stylizing herself as.   
The old hag stood in the center of what appeared to be a meditation spot. “Welcome,” she greeted almost warmly as if she was not about to murder her. “You have arrived at last, is Malachor as you remember it?”  
Ellia laughed a laugh that sounded chilling to her own ears. “Malachor doesn’t matter you old manipulative bitch. What matters is that I have come to kill you.”  
Before Kreia could react, Ellia drew her now red bladed lightsaber, and stabbed Kreia through the heart. The old woman immediately fell to the ground, dead. Ellia immediately deactivated her lightsaber, picked up the old woman’s still warm corpse and hurled it into the heart of the Trayus Core. She watched triumphantly as the body gained speed and then exploded upon impact with the core in a ball of green energy. Finally, she turned, picked up her lightsaber, and retreated to the room off the Core where Sion still waited for her.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
When she returned Sion was surprised to see that instead of remorse, her face contained a grim triumph that he recognized all too well. For a moment, they face each other in silence. “So,” he asked finally. “All your companions are dead?”  
She nodded, her expression remaining the same.  
“And the Republic is crumbling?”  
Once again, she simply nodded, affirming what he already suspected.   
“So what happens now to us?” he wondered aloud.  
Ellia grinned madly. “Us,” she mused. “Us, I like the sound of that. I figure that we take over the galaxy in the name of keeping order.” In addition, before he could muster a reply, she lunged foreword and kissed him.   
Something in Sion’s chest uncoiled. He fantasized about Ellia in the past; none of his fantasies had done justices to the passion within him, as her warm lips ravished his own. He broke from her lips, leaned his head to her ear and nibbled, barely touching the earlobe. Ellia moaned slightly, and licked his neck in response. As Sion purred and began to unfasten her clothes, he reflected that the galaxy could wait. For now, it was just him and his Exile, conducting their triumphal celebration.


End file.
